Hermione Granger VS Draco Malfoy
by Radish Earrings
Summary: Hermione and Draco become Head Girl and Boy and there's a bit [sarcastic cough] of friction between them.[incomplete]HGDM naturally.
1. Congratulations & Lipgloss

Congratulations & Lipgloss

Hermione's POV

I glanced down at my letter again, Head Girl! I still can't believe it! Then I saw the name after mine.

Draco Malfoy - Head Boy.

How the hell did he get to be Head Boy? The insolent jerk! I had already committed the letter to memory, and I didn't like most of it. Malfoy and I, sharing living space? No way. And we have a bathroom between us. Still, I'm Head Girl! My Dad pulled up and turned round to me.

'Have a great year, Head Girl!' I just couldn't wipe the smile off my face as my parents waved me off. I got on the Hogwarts Express, dragging my trunk and Crookshanks along, looking for Harry and Ron so I could dump my stuff. I saw them, smiled and came in.

'Hiya! Congratulations again Hermione.' said Harry.

'Yeah. Congrats!' beamed Ron. Then I told them I had to go to the Heads compartment and left.

This should be an interesting year.

Draco's POV

I smiled to myself. I'm Head Boy. I've got alot of power and influence now. I chuckled some more to myself as I got to the muggle platform. Then I remembered. Hermione Granger. Ugh. Filthy Mudblood. Her,... her germs will be all over my precious common room. And my bath towels. I felt kinda huffy after that and stomped on the train. I found my usual compartment which thankfully Crabbe and Goyle had emptied of riff-raff and younger years.

'Hello Crabbe. Goyle.' They just smiled and grunted as per usual. I heard a shriek behind me. It was Pansy. Ugh. She ran over shouting 'Drakypoo!' I could have died right there and then Pansy flung her arms around me but I didn't hug her back, instead I said, 'maybe you should get off. Like now.'

She let go and looked up at me all upset and hurt. Her eyes started to well up. Girls can get so stupid sometimes. She just stood there so for a subtle hint I said,' Goodbye Pansy.' I smirked as she went. I started to walk towards the Head's carriage.

This should be an interesting year.

Hermione's POV

I sat down in the Head's compartment waiting for Malfoy whilst reading Standard Book of Spells Grade 7. He was late. Not a good start.

Draco's POV

I was walking past the carriages down to the front when I saw Pansy's friend Karen walking towards me. She saw me and glared. So, Pansy had already told her friends about us breaking up. She was probably sobbing right now. Girls can be so pathetic sometimes. I gave Karen my 'flirty' smile and her face softened immediately. See what I mean by pathetic?

So I walked up to her and said,'Heya. Have a nice summer?'

She replied with a faint,'yeah. So you, uh, broke up with Pansy then huh?'

'Yeah.' I said. "She was getting kinda clingy, you know what I mean?'

'Mmm.' She was staring into my eyes real dreamy like. I took her by the hand and led her off to a more private compartment. I was Head Boy wasn't I? I can do whatever I want. Granger can wait a while can't she?

Hermione's POV

By now I'd finished my book and was starting to get worried. Seriously, worried! About Malfoy. Maybe I should look for him? Just as I was about to stand up he sauntered in - with some lipgloss smudged on his neck, cheek and lips. Ew. So I said kind of sarkily 'You've got some lipgloss on your face.'

He just smirked then wiped it off with the back of his sleeve. Most boys are disgusting, but Malfoy was the worst.

Hermione's POV

After the feast and speaking briefly with the Headmaster Malfoy and I needed to give the Prefects their duties. The whole time I was talking Malfoy was sorting his hair, looking onto his reflection on a suit of armour. The further I got into my directions I got steadily angrier. He wasn't paying attention or helping me at all the self-centered little bastard.

Draco's POV

After the feast and talking to the muggle-lover we had to talk to the ungrateful little Prefects. I was bored by then so I let Granger do the talking as I did my hair; she seemed to be fine by herself. Although she did keep glaring at me. Couldn't she see I was doing my hair? The self-centered little bitch.

_**Note from Author: So. Here it is. The first chapter!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Our Common Room & Revenge

Our Common Room & Revenge

Hermione's POV

I felt like shouting and screaming at Malfoy, but I restrained myself. Until the Prefects left that is.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' I shouted as we walked up to our Common Room. He just replied in that stupid little sarcastic type drawl, 'I was sorting my hair.' Malfoy said it as though he was subtly hinting for me to shut up. I wasn't going to. Whilst giving him one of my 'don't-you-even-think-about-it,-I-will-not-let-this-go' looks (I think they actually scare Ron) I asked him, 'So. You couldn't help me, just one little bit?'

He didn't even flinch. But I guess I wouldn't if I'd seen his face in the mirror everyday. Malfoy looked up at me, fixed a grin on his face and said, 'Not really. I don't usually like to help, ahem, **_Mudbloods_**.' He said it with a sneer that made me want to slap him one! I was about to scream at him when we stepped into our Common Room.

It was astounding. I think even Malfoy was impressed.

Draco's POV

The Mudblood was having a right go at me so I told her that I don't help Mudbloods. It's the truth, and why the heck would I want to? But she stopped when we got into our Common Room. I have to admit that it was pretty decent.

The walls had ornate silver and gold swirls spiralled in an endless twist, they reached higher than the mightiest oak up to the grand ceiling. It depicted a whole story of snakes and lions, sometimes looking fierce, other times peaceful. It seemed all the different lions and snakes in the world were on the ceiling. There were sofas in front of a grand fireplace. The sofas were a pale green embroidered with soft reds. The fireplace was fine mahogany, with a bronzed coiled snake at one side of the mantelpeice and a lion, standing proud at the other.

There was also large bookcase full of thick dusty volumes full of magical secrets that I'm sure Granger was itching to read. Most had cracked spines and the pages had been well thumbed. Titles were embossed in peeling gold calligraphy; things like: _The Moste Embezzling Potions_, or _How To Make The Unmakeable_ or _Garod's Guide To Merpeople Hunting_. We also each had a polished mahogany desk, mine had snakes coiled round the legs, and hers had lion's sitting, heads proud, at the foot of the legs.

A quick look in each others rooms showed that they were the same, except for the colours; mine green and silver, hers red and gold. Both of us had a desk, a dresser, a wardrobe and a large four-poster bed. The decorations were those of the common room albeit mine had no lions, nor gold swirls.

The bathroom was a large white expanse space, with gold and silver finishings. There was a huge bath sunken into the middle of the floor, with various taps round the edge. One wall was taken up by a large mirror, light bouncing off, creating a rainbow. What next, a unicorn? But, really, it was pretty, uh, pretty.

Hermione's POV

After our tour of our amazing living space we started unpacking our stuff and just kept ourselves to ourselves. However inside I was still seething about his comments earlier. Sorting his hair! Doesn't help Mudbloods! I'll sort his hair for him. Meh he he! Yes. Tonight. I can't wait.

Note from Author: So. The second chapter. In case any of you were wondering, I am sorting out my chapters, spellings and all! (hopefully) If I have missed any- I DON'T CARE!

I can't wait for my revenge, I can't wait to see him hurt, I want to see him cry! A totally broken guy! I want him to never ever bother me or my friends again! Okay, maybe I'm going over the top but he deserves it. I am not normally like this; I am actually a composed quiet young lady. Until Malfoy gets his ferret face in! I seriously think he make my stress levels rocket higher than high. I remember when I hit him in 3rd year;

FLASHBACK

_Hagrid had just come from Buckbeaks appeal-and lost. Hagrid turned round and hurried back towards his cabin, his face buried in his polka-dot handkerchief._

_'Look at him blubber!'_

_Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had been standing just inside the castle doors, listening in on our conversation. 'Have you ever seen anything quite so pathetic?' said Malfoy. 'And he's supposed to be our teacher the stupid oaf!'_

_Harry and Ron both made furious moves towards Malfoy-but I got there first-SMACK! I slapped Malfoy around the face with as much strength as I could muster. Malfoy staggered. Harry, Ron and Malfoy's pathetic cronies stood flabbergasted as I raised my hand again. 'Don't you dare! Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul-you evil-'_

_'Hermione!' said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab my hand as I swung it back. 'GET OFF RON!' I pulled out my wand, Malfoy stepped backwards, obviously scared. 'C'mon,' Malfoy muttered, nursing his cheek. The disgusting trio walked away._

_'That was bloody brilliant. Scary, but brilliant!'_

END FLASHBACK

Just thinking about it is making my blood boil. But what I said was true, that felt good. Too bad I didn't make a scar over his pretty-boy face. Wow! I've just realised that that was four years ago! Four whole years. I lay on my bed thumbing through the pages of my potions book to see if there were any 'getting-revenge-potions-that-may-scar-the-subject-mentally-and-physically-but-aren't-too-harsh.' After all I just want to shake him up a little. Maybe alot, but I don't want anything too drastic. No use, there was diddly squit in my potions book. I think that potions are like algebra, when the heck when are we going to need them in real life? I tossed it to my floor and retrieved my transfiguration book from my bag.

I couldn't see anything that grabbed me or gave me some kind of inspiration-WAIT! What's this? 'Perfect,' I muttered under my breath. Right on page 22 was:-

**Changing Colours**

**So now you've transfigured your object, what if it's the wrong colour? It is a very simple spell, very affective on living subjects or fabrics. Wave wand in a counter-clockwise spin then tap subject whilst saying the incantation:**

_**huesimus difftendia!**_

**Also, make sure you are visualizing the desired colour.**

I snapped the book shut with a soft whump and turned off my bedside lamp; all the while giggling to myself. This is gonna be fun.

Draco's POV

I decided to get an early night; the first day of the year was always the most interesting. There's new first years to torment, more Gryffindors to bully, more girls to score with... And now I'm Head Boy I can do whatever I want. And with these oh so happy thoughts I drifted off to sleep.

Hermione's POV

I waited till about 1pm, then I peered in on him. Fast asleep. Looking as he did you could almost mistake him for an innocent little guy. Fat chance. Ew-it looked like he was also drooling. So much for Slytherin Sex God. I went over to him, wand in one hand, the other over my mouth trying to stifle a giggle. I waved my wand like the book instructed and muttered the incantation, whilst visualizing the colour I wanted. It worked! I went to my bed with a huge grin plastered on my face.

I woke up the next morning wondering why I was feeling so happy, there was a definate astatines infiltrating my head. I heard the bathroom lock click. Damnit! Malfoy had beaten me to the bathroom. Then I giggled, I remembered why I was so happy. You see, I dyed his hair

'PINK!' I heard Malfoy shriek in a very Pansy-ish way. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I gathered my shampoo and towel and headed towards the bathroom-still laughing so much that body was shaking violently. I stood behind the door and nearly got my head smashed in as Malfoy threw open the door so violently that it shook for several seconds after.

Draco's POV

I woke up the next morning wondering why I was feeling so happy, there was a definate estacicness infiltrating my head. I grabbed my towel and went towards the bathroom. I flipped up the mirror and was all ready to admire my charming good looks but,

no...

seriously not.

This cannot be happening!

My hair was 'PINK!' I screamed out as loud as I could, with a devestated cry. I heard someone laughing, and turned round in horror. No one was there. But then... THE MUDBLOOD! She did it didn't she! That bitch! Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhh!

Hermione's POV

I jumped out of the way of the slamming door just in time, to see an infuriated Malfoy wearing a vest, boxers -and PINK hair! Malfoy's face was contorted into the most angry frown I've ever seen. He looked so angry that it almost made me stop laughing. But not quite. My side started to hurt at this point from laughing so hard. I chortled in Malfoy's face and pushed past him into the bathroom. Before he had time to act I locked the door and sank onto the side of the bath clutching my side.

Malfoy started to attempt to kick down the door. With each blow he took breath from his shouting fit. 'What-the-hell-have-you-done-to-my-hair!' I however replied with a calm, 'well, you see. Yesterday you seemed to take a while sorting your hair, so I thought I'd help you.' I heard an anguished scream from the other side of the door, which Malfoy had thankfully stopped kicking.

'Give me the counter-curse! NOW Mudblood!' I thought I'd get him a bit madder. Hee hee. Revenge is fun. 'Now, now. That's no way to speak to me. I'll give you the counter-curse- I said. I heard a grateful sigh, then added the rest. 'at LUNCH!' He screamed again. He was about to retaliate so I quickly shouted without drawing breath,' and if you say anything or attempt to injure or kill me then I will tell the Headmistress that your already neglecting your Head duties.

Malfoy grumbled to himself obviously deciding what to do. 'How about you give the counter-curse sooner?'

'No.'

'FINE THEN!' I heard him stomp off back to his bedroom.

Me:1 Malfoy:0

_**Note from author: Sorry about all the exclamation marks, I was getting emotionally involved into the story. And in case you're wondering about the Headmistress thing this is their 7th year, and -sniff-Dumbledore is...is. Well, hiding for a very long time ok? So McGonagall is the Head now.**_

_**-spooky voice- Reeeeveeeiiw!**_


	3. Hats & Threats

**Hats & Threats**

Hermione's POV

Today we had Transfiguration first and we were having fun transfiguring cubs into cups. My face had a smile stretched from one ear to the other on. Harry looked at me funny and asked, 'Why are you smiling so much, and how did things go with Malfoy?' My smile stretched wider (if that was possible) as I opened my mouth to reply, then I stopped. 'What?' Harry said as my smile vanished. Where was Malfoy? Is he bunking just because of his hair? I hadn't thought of that. Damn it. Now I won't be able to humiliate him in front of everyone and make his life a living hell for the rest of his school years. Ooohh. Then the door swung open, I rose up in my seat to see if it was-YES! It's Malfoy! But wait. He's smiling and-

Oh.

Grrrrrrrrr...

He. Well, God damn it he put a hat over his hair! NOOOOOOOOOOO! Life's not fair! Just when I was about to get even he goes and spoils it. Hmph. Harry looked back and forth from me to Malfoy obviously trying to figure something out. The only way people would be able to see his new hair colour was if he took his hat off, which I know for certain, he won't. I folded my arms and slumped in my seat. Malfoy had got one over on me, again. I can't take much more of this, it's just too one sided. Wait, he'd have to take his hat off if..., yes, unless, no, YES!

Draco's POV

I stared again at my reflection. I'm screwed. How dare the little Mudbood do something like this to me? I tried all I could to change the colour but no luck. I'd just made the pink darker. oooooh. WTF can I do now? I might as well not go to lessons then. I slouched half-heartedly back to my bedroom and threw myself onto my new bed. I gazed around my room to see if I could get any sudden inspiration. I saw my Slytherin hat on my chair. Hmmm. If I covered my hair then no-one would be able to see it. YES! I jammed my hat onto my head and tucked up any bits of hair that were showing.

I walked into Transfiguration, feeling rather happy that I'd got one over on Granger and sat down. I saw her face fall as I came in. I also saw so many other girls faces melt at my appearance, sighing was heard all round the room. I smiled wide, and winked in a couple of the hotter girls' direction. I sat down next to Crabbe and Goyle, still grinning. The old bat McGonagall wasn't pleased to see me, she needs softening up with a good humping (obviously not from me, maybe the muggle-loving fool).Mad Old Scottish bint glared at me and barked, '5 points from Slytherin for your lateness.'

I was indifferent, what the heck do I care about a few points? I looked over in Granger's direction again and was surprised to see that she was grinning, almost evilly. I think she's gone mad with the sadness that comes from being stuck in Gryffindor for years. She shot her hand in the air like usual, McGonngal, who hadn't even asked a question yet, sighed and said, 'yes?'

'Well,' she replied. 'I thought one of the school rules was that you're prohibited from wearing hats during lesson time?' McGonnagal raised an eyebrow and sighed, 'What of it?' Hermione glanced in my direction and smirked at me. I don't get it. What does 'prohibited' mean?

'Malfoy! Take that hat off now!' Great. The Old Crabby Lady went back to her lesson so I decided not to take it off. However she seemed to have noticed. Arrrrrrrggggghhh. What'll I do?

'I've already asked you once, 5 points off for disobeying a direct order.'

I slowly took the hat off, and placed it on the desk, closing my eyes already cringing. I heard the room gasp and slowly opened my eyes. It was the Gryffindors who started first-laughing! Laughing and laughing and laughing. Then some of the Slytherins started! Sytherins?Laughing, at ME! And even that Mega Harsh Scottish Old Crabby Virgin Who's Having A Thing With A Muggle Loving Fool, Who Is Also A Transvestite Bitchy Person laughed too. Ok, so I'm not good with names...

I could have died right there and then! My face was burning, and everyone was laughing, at me! Laughing at me, at me, at me...at...ME! I would've ran out the room right there if it hadn't of been for my Malfoy Pride. I just sat there, glaring (I hope) at people. They soon got the message and stopped. 'Ahem. Right, now. Back to transfiguring your cubs to cups!' And everyone lowered there stare and started to get beck to their work. But some people couldn't leave it. Like that Weasel git.

'Oy!' he shouted, with him, Potter and the rest of the Gryffindors guffawing. 'Malfoy! Did you fancy a change from being a dumb blonde? Or was it meant to come out like that?' I glared. Then Potter said, 'I think it's his colour, don't you?' They laughed harder.

I glared back and I said, 'Well. At least I know how to brush my hair. In fact, do you even know what a brush is, Potter?' They quietened and then Hermione smiled at me. It wasn't a nice smile. Almost scary. For me anyway. 'Well, maybe you like your hair the way it is. I guess you won't need the counter-curse after all.' Her smile widened. I was beaten.

'NO! Please please! I need that Counter-curse. I'm sorry.' I grumbled at the end. Granger raises one eyebrow and says,' Fine. See you at lunch.'

Ooh. I'm gonna get her! She won't know what's hit her! Now I need a plan...a plan.

Hermione's POV

The day went better than any other. After transfiguration as we went down to Herbology I was lifted up and the Gryffindors carried me down! Really! I've never been praised like that before! They were shouting at the top of their voices,' Make way! Make way for the most spell-binding witch, in the history of Gryffindor!' There was lots of whooping too. Ah.

As I'd promised I took the curse off of him at lunch. I did it in the middle of the Great Hall, so that if anyone who hadn't seen his rather fetching new hair colour could see. He practically sank down to his knees he was so relieved that the curse was off. Once he'd come out of grateful state (a matter of seconds) he growled at me, 'I'll get you Mudblood. Just you wait,' I just smiled. Malfoy stormed off out of the Great Hall. I sat down and ate my lunch and couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

Malfoy couldn't get me back, could he?

**_Note from Author: Yay! I did actually update! Woohoo! Yay! There you go Faye. Now STOP poking me! And, in case anyone is interested, I have a little challenge posted on my profile!_**


	4. Plans & Hat Hair

**Plans & Hat Hair**

Dracos' POV

I stomped out of the Great Hall and stormed past the kitchens to our common room. As that Mudblood bitch was at lunch I knew it would be empty. I sighed as I sank into the armchair nearest the fireplace. I pushed my fingers into the squashy arm of the chair. At Malfoy Manor, and in the Slytherin common room, the chairs were always straight backed and hard leather, so I felt these sofas were a nice change. I rested my head back and closed my eyes, deep in thought. I've always found it's easier to think with my eyes shut. Today had not gone as plan. Not at all. I have been ridiculed and laughed at. That, will _not_ do.

I need to get her back, but how? I need a plan; a plan worthy of Salazar himself. I need to go about this logically. What things doesn't she like? Hmmmm...what's she scared of? Mice? Spiders? Snakes? What is she scared to lose? Friends? Head Girlship?

I sighed. I don't know her well enough to know what her weaknesses are. All I know is that she is a bookworm and an all-round annoying know-it-all. Wait, so maybe I did know something about her. I know she liked books, half her trunk was full of them and she was always in the library. Yes...but what use is this information? How can I use books against her? It's not like they're able to squeeze and mash eher into a pathetic humialted lump of mush that I soo wanted to beat her into right now! Arrrrgghh.

I know, I know. I'm getting way to stressed and it will not do for me to have premature frown lines. I squeezed my hands together till my knuckles turned white whilst I counted to ten. Then I breathed out. I quickly checked in my compact mirror (what?) and made sure that my forehead was crease free. Then I saw my hair.

Noooooo.

It's not fair.

First it gets turned pink, then this. I ran as fast as I could to my bedroom and grabbed my comb and gel. I scooped out a large amount and slicked it in my hair. I worked quickly, my hands well practiced. After fifteen minutes or so I sighed with relief. Before I went out of the portrait hole to the afternoon lesson I triple checked my hair. Fine. It was fine. And fine again. Phew.

I was so worried about my hair! It was almost as messy as The Gay Who Wont Die's hair, and that, is awful! My hair has been through alot, but I didn't realise that after wearing that Slytherin hat I got...I can't say, it's too painful. Yes, I got HAT HAIR! But all is well now, do not fret. I have gelled and combed it into perfection.

**--next scene, mwah ha ha--**

I walked into my next lesson and lined up with the other people. Thankfully I had potions now, and Professor Snape is always nice to me, and no doubt will punish Granger and her friends. It was then that I remembered I never came up with a plan for sweet sweet revenge. Darn it. But, I could ask Professor Snape for some ideas.

I saw that pompous hufflepuff Arnie, or was it Aaron? Well, whoever was blatantly talking _about_ me, whilst staring _at_ me. The only thing to show that he was 'trying' to keep quiet was the fact that he ahd hsi hand over his mouth. I looked at him, and he carried on talking about me. Only when he next glanced back did he see me looking, and he immediately stopped and went a pale red colour. I chuckled to myself. Then Blaise came, at last, a fellow Sytherin. He hurried over, looking wide-eyed. I raised one eyebrow questioningly. He looked at me and said in a hushed voice, 'some of the others, they, um. Well, they are taking the piss out of you. And, um-'

'What? Them...the, me? What have I done? That Mudblood, she's going to regret this.' Blaise looked all the more scared. 'Yes, about the Mudblood. They think that you actually asked her to do this for you.' Seeing the muderous look on my face he added, 'Of course they are lies. Why would you want, ahem, (he snorts) pink hair.' My face was contorted into a frown, 'ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!' I can see him struggle hold it in. 'Of course not. But you didn't seem to upset this morning, except for the fact that you didn't want to take your hat off.'

I growled and was about to whip my wand out, when the 'Golden' trio walked up the corridor, and I turned round to face them. I must have looked pretty scary because Weasel flinched and Potter drew back a meter or two. So much for Gryffindor bravery. Only Hermione seemed unperturbed as she stormed up towards me, half smiling, half frowning. It was quite disturbing actually. I raised my wand and pointed it at her face and snarled, 'I could curse you off the face off the earth, right this instance.' She raised one eyebrow and said mockingly, ' I think all that pink has gone to your head. Go on then, curse me.' She had her arm open wide, but Potter and Weasel were shaking their heads and looking kind of worried.

I glanced between her and her friends and decided to withdraw my wand. She smirked at me, just as Proffessor Snape came out of his classroom. 'Come in,' he said in his usual monotonous voice. I mean, he's my favourite teacher and all, but sometimes his voice is so boring and depressing that it makes you want to go slit your wrists. I walked in, smiling briefly at Professor Snape on the way in. We sat down at our usual desks and got out our stuff. After being assigned the potion to make (Essence of Insanity) and son the room was full of a powdery blue smoke, so no-one could see further than their own cauldrons. I was lazily dropping in ingredients as Professor Snape came over. He paused for a second as he walked, looking round. Obviously it was nothing as he was next to me a minute later. Speaking in an undertone, he said 'is there anything the matter, Draco?'

I looked up and sighed. 'Yes. Granger. Surely you must have heard what she did this morning?' Snape inclined his head in assent. 'Well, have you got any ideas of how to get her back? I need help Professor.' Professor Snape smiled and nodded again. 'Have you ever thought about, ahem.' He leaned closer,'knowing the truth. You may use it to your advantage.' I smiled. So easy. 'But, where can I get the veritaserum from?' It'll take over a month to brew.' He withdrew a small vial with clear liquid in. 'Three drops should be sufficient. Use it well.' With that he swished his cloak and went back to his desk.

I chuckled to myself, I'll get her to spill her innermost secrets. I had the urge to have an evil laugh right there and then, but I contented muttering to myself about my plans. Perfect plans. What could go wrong?

**_Note from Author: I wasn't sure whether Blaise Zabini took potions, but I decided he did. And, review!_**


	5. Plotting & Worrying

**Plotting & Worrying**

Hermione's POV

Laughing, Ron, Harry and I walked down to potions, all the while acting silly. Ron kept doing impressions of Malfoy, much to Harry and mine entertainment. We reached the dungeons; Malfoy was already there, and by the looks of it was having an argument with Zabini. Malfoy heard us coming up the corridor and whipped round, nostrils flaring. He raised his wand at me and snarled,'I could curse you off the face off the earth, right this instance.' I raised an eyebrow and told him mockingly, 'I think all that pink has gone to your head.' I opened my arms out wide and said, 'Go on then. Curse me.' Ron and Harry looked shook their heads worryingly. I sometimes feel that they think I can be unpredictably rash sometimes. I don't know why though...I am a level-headed girl after all.

Malfoy lowered his wand, I smiled and got into line as Snape came out of the classroom. I had the suspicion that perhaps what I had thought earlier, was wrong. Malfoy most likely _could_ get me back. I knew that Snape was his favourite teacher, and if he needed help that was who he would go to. I sat down next to Ron and got out my things. The potion we were making was 'Essence of Insanity' and I knew from reading about it, that it would create a thick powdery smoke. I was plotting silently to myself as the room did fill up with the aforementioned smoke.

No-one would see if I sat across the room, next to Malfoy would they? I grabbed my cauldron and its contents and shuffled slowly across the dungeon, fueled by my curiosity, and to tell the truth, some of the Essence of Insanity fumes. I nearly bumped into Snape on my way but I just missed him. I plonked myself down next to Malfoy (at least, I hoped I had as I couldn't see very well) and carried on brewing my potion. Although I couldn't see Malfoy, I could hear him and Snape conversing in low voices. I edged slightly closer, and I heard every word that was spoken.

So, veritaserum eh? That is such a brilliant idea! I wish I had thought of it first. I'd better be careful with what I drink from now on. But, (my plotting mind carried on), I could use this to my advantage. What if, I gave _him_ the veritaserum? I quickly scurried back to my seat with my bubbling cauldron and sat down. I looked left and right. No-one saw me. Phew.

Draco's POV

I saw movement next to me and someone got up, with their cauldron. I was about to call them back when I saw their bushy brown hair. Granger! I'll bet she heard me. Great. Now what? Actually, I could use this to my advantage! I could pretend to give it to her, and then she'll think I have given it to her, so then...Yes. Then I could actually give it to her, and she wouldn't suspect because she'd think I'd already given it to her.

I had to hold down another evil laugh. What sort of questions could I ask her though? Hmmm...I'll think about it later, and I'll write then down. Oh, revenge will be sweet.

Hermione's POV

After that I had Ancient Runes, so I said goodbye and headed towards the West Tower. All the while I was worrying, and plotting in my head, at the same time. It's difficult. My thoughts went something like:

**Did someone see me?**

But what if I...

**could they have...?**

So, anyway, I could ask him if...

**What if _Malfoy_ saw me?**

I could ask him if he has any veritaserum about...

**No, he couldn't have seen me. But Snape...**

Yeah. I'll ask him, but make it sound like...

**Snape could have seen me, but it didn't look like he did, but...**

So, make it sound like a joke and he'll get all...

**Did Ron or Harry see?**

He'll get, uh, where was I? He'll get...

'Aaarrrrrrrgghh!'

The books I was carrying went flying-along with me. I was flat on the floor, and slowly sat up, to find myself face-to-face with Malfoy. Ugh.

'Watch where you're going Mu- I mean, Gra-, uh. Hermione' I stared up at him-did he just say _Hermione_? He reached out his hand to pull me up. I just stared aghast at it, all the while 'huh?' was resounding in my head, which didn't happen often.

I sat properly upright and reached out my hand...

_**Note from author: Mwah ha ha! A kind of semi-cliffy. If there's such a thing. Well, now there is. So. I am feeling slightly hyper, and I'm not sure why. I haven't had any sugar today, unless you count that (mmmmmm) CHOCOLATE BROWNIE I had for lunch, which I really should't have shared with Sophie. Yes, you Sophie! She went really Hyper and couldn't stop laughing in the lunch hall!**_

**_Oh, and, When Hermione says (i quote) "I had the suspicion that perhaps what I had thought earlier, was wrong. Malfoy most likely could get me back". Earlier was Chapter 6: The Hat. And, I quote again, she said then, "Malfoy couldn't get me back, could he?"_**

_**So there you are. Thank you for all my dedicated reviewers!**_

_**And, ya see that little lilac button that says 'Review' on. If you press it you will get a vritual choccie biccy! (ooooaoooooh). So, PRESS IT!**_


	6. Connections & Bubble Bath

Connections and Bubble Baths

Hermione's POV

_I sat properly upright and reached out my hand... _

Looking up into his silver-blue eyes I sensed he was genuine. Is this really Malfoy? For a second I actually thought he was decent, but he couldn't be, could he?

He held fast to my hand and pulled me up, using his other hand to support my back. I stared incredulously at him. Malfoy then bent down and picked my books up and proffered his other arm gesturing me to hold on. I realised my mouth was hanging wide open and I quickly shut it. Inside I was still thinking 'what the heck?' I frowned slightly and wasn't sure what to do.

Draco's POV

I don't know why I helped her up. It's just not like me. And, I called her Hermione. At that split second I thought it was out of order of me to call her a Mudblood. What's happening to me?

And then what did I go and do? I picked her books up for her, that's what! They weigh a bloody ton too, if I hadn't have been has muscular as strong as I was then I don't think I could have managed them all. Then I thought, hey, I've already done this much, why not just finish it? So I offered my arm for her to take as we went to our Common Room to dump our bags before dinner.

I could see her frown slightly but she took my arm all the same. I felt slightly uncomfortable too, I had just realised that she's a _girl_. Not just some friend of Potter's that eats text-books on a regular basis. Her arm was warm and soft; I looked at her face and saw she was staring straight ahead. Perhaps she'd just had the same revelation I did?

Wait! Let me rephrase that. Perhaps she'd just realised I'm a _guy_. This isn't quite the same revelation I just had if you know what I mean and- God, stop rambling! You're a Malfoy, you're a Malfoy, and you're a Malfoy...

Phew. Hermione (gah! I said it again!) looked up into my face and gave an uncertain smile as we ascended to the portrait. Her chocolate brown eyes looked deep into mine and I felt a strange connection-like a small electric shock! We gasped at the same time and jumped apart. I started to apologize profusely, though for what I'm not sure, whilst she was gabbling her sorrys too.

Hermione's POV

Was this some kind of joke? I still can't believe it, and by the looks of Malfoy's face neither could he. He turned and smiled at me, his gorgeous eyes searching mine, I felt a sort of…connection? Whatever it was it made us both jump and spring apart. I gave him a weak smile and went into my bedroom. I threw my books on my bed and sighed.

He scurried off into his room, looking as though he had just done something wrong. I collapsed on my own bed and decided perhaps I wasn't as hungry as I thought. I need to clear my head. I shook my head as if I was hoping that would help. No avail. Perhaps a good long soak and some chocolate?

Yes, that'll make me feel better, and take my mind of Draco-er, er-I mean Malfoy. I gathered my Herbal Essences (thank God for muggle shampoo, I don't think my hair could survive without it) and slipped into the bathroom.

Draco's POV

I needed something to clear my head; my thoughts were tumbling through my mind in an inconsistent fashion. I should, I should…what should I do?

I thumped down on my bed trying to get her out of my head. I don't understand what just happened! All I did was help her up, then she turned to look at me and bam! I'm all out of sorts. Cursing myself I stroked my silky green bed throw. A bath. That's what I need. When in doubt wash your hair. That's what I think I'd tell someone else to do in my situation…wouldn't I?

ARRGH! I'm talking nonsense! But it's the best idea I've got. I trudged to the bath with my Herbal Essences and fluffy bath towel.

Hermione'sPOV

This bath is better than I could have imagined. The Prefect Bathrooms was amazing, but this, this is just so wonderful. I've almost forgotten about-well…I could barely see through all the perfumed haze, frothy bubbles everywhere. All colours of the rainbow too!

I plunged under the water and then rose back up flicking my hair off my face. Sighing I was about to say 'That's better' when I could have sworn I heard someone gasp. I looked round wildly, water flicking everywhere, my hair whipping my face. I couldn't see anyone so I figured I was hearing things.

I concentrated on my bath, when heard the door click. Now, I _know_ I didn't make that one up. I gathered my towel round me and stepped out the bath. Walking softly across the soaked tiles I peered round the door. I was met by a bashful Draco.

Was he watching me take a bath!

_Note from Author: I am so sorry for the delay! I won't make excuses cause I know that'll, erm, cause heavy objects to fly my way. This is shorter than I wanted, but I'm afraid I need to watch Doctor Who for a second time…I just hope The Wire in my TV don't eat me! _

_And, yes, they use the same shampoo-I luff that stuff! It indeed saves my hair which without it is unruly and rebellious. _

_Oh, and by the way, I would be grateful if…you didn't flame. I would much like a fluffy review, please? _

_I guess I could heat my currently cold (stupid cooker!) chocolate with a flame…hmmm. (Stupid cooker! -kicks cooker- ouch...my foot...in paaain)_

_I'm rambling now, sorry! But. Yeah. _

**_The three R's- Read, Relish, Review! _**


	7. Dodgy Towels & Recovered Veritaserum

_Note from Author: There are some numbers in brackets; they're like asterisks that prompt you to read the small print at the bottom of the page except this thing won't let me have asterisks. –sigh- Did you really think he was watching her? Ugh, you perverts! I mean…kind sweet angelic reviewers, please read on…_

**_Disclaimer: Yes. A disclaimer. I've had ya all thinking I was JK Rowling for a few chapters there then, eh? Okay. So I was lazy and couldn't be bothered to put them in, so sue me. WAIT! Please don't! That's really why I'm writing this. I know, I know, I'm rambling, but I'm prolonging having to say the inevitable-I don't own Harry Potter or any os the friggin' related characters and settings, blah blah, yackedy smackedy! –sob-_**

Dodgy Towels & Truth Serum

Hermione's POV

_Was he watching me take a bath!_

I crossed my arms over my chest and held fast to my towel as I narrowed my eyes and gave him what is commonly known in England as 'evils'.

'Well? Do you have an explanation!' I demanded doing a scarily good impression of Ginny doing an impression of Mrs Weasley.

The pathetic guy whimpered! His face was reddening; he shuffled on his feet. Draco nervously brushed his hair out of his-wait! Draco…whimper? I undid my arms and placed them by my sides in what I thought to be an empathetical manner when…

Draco's POV 

I wasn't looking, honest!

I went in for a bath, opening the bathroom door when she surfaced. How was I meant to know she was already there? I think I may have gasped actually, I mean, God, she looked **H-O-T**! This is coming from a Malfoy here, a pureblood, a born sex God, a-

Oh, whatever I am…I think at that moment in time I fell for her-until she stormed up to me looking very scary. I shall not confess…I just, er, won't _deny_, I can be a smidge of a wimp sometimes. Well, what ever I looked like she seemed to soften up. Hermione placed her arms by her sides and-

Oh. My. God!

Her towel fell down!

I know I gasped then. She squealed in a very girlish manner and thrust her arms over her chest and her-well basically I think she was kinda outraged.

But that couldn't help what I saw, and I hate myself cause, I…I liked it.

She ran with the towel not-doing-its job properly round her to her bedroom and locked the door.

Does she think I'm a bit of a, erm, pervert now?

Running into my bedroom I jumped on my bed and buried my face in my pillow trying to get rid of the mental image of her wearing –gulp- nothing.

I wasn't the one who made her towel fall though! How could she blame me for that?

I mean, really! How could she be mad at me for wanting a bath? Hmm?

Ohh, this is bad. I know girls don't ike it when you read the logos on their shirts theyre all like 'omg, you pervert, stop looking'. I mean girls really twist things don't they? Gawd, I don't think she's very happy right now. Arrgh! Hmph!

Heck, what do I know what she's feeling right now! She might just be very embarrassed or something.

I sat up taking my face out my silky pillow and felt something in my back robes pocket (1) and I felt something hard (2). I pulled out a small vial full of clear liquid. The truth serum (3)! I could use this on her and then I will know what she feels about this whole incident, I could get some dirt on her, I could even find out what she thinks about me! I placed it on my bedside cabinet and started to plot some qyquestions to ask her. Heh heh heh…

Hermione's POV

Oh my...

I can't believe that just happened! I am so embarrassed! And very angry!

I slumped against the tiled wall, slick with steam, and put my head in my hands.

What the heck is happening with me? I mean, my emotions are just _everywhere_.

(4)One minute I absolutely **hate** him and he's my **worst** **enemy**, the next moment theres some **freaky connection**, like we could see into each others **souls**, the next he's a **friggin' peeping-tom** and then my towel falls down and he sees my **naked body**, and I am so **infuriated!.** **Hell **I'm** confused**.

I start to weep into my hands, tears falling thick into my (thankfully now covered) lap and I just feel so overwhelmed. I don't know how long I sat there for, but I figured I had to get out _some_time. Wiping my eyes with the back of my hand and making sure my towel is _very_ _firmly_ covering all the nessaccary parts, I stand up and quietly try to sneak back into my room with him noticing.

Alas, no avail.

Why, goddamnit, why id there always some trailing wire, or large root or just something around me I can trip on? Seriously, am I being stalked by little tripee's that get blackmailed/paid into tripping me up!

As you can guess from my rant there, I tripped. Not just stumbled a little, you know, place your hands inn front of you to catch yourself, then clutch your heart saying 'woah, that (tripee) was unexpected, lucky I didn't fall'. Not even tripped and landed on my hands. I was too busy keeping them a-holding my towel. I fell flat on my face, damp, bushy hair lying everywhere, screaming at the top of my lungs and squashing my nose in the carpet.

Ugh, what could I do next to embarrass my self?

_1. (A/N I made that up…why would you have a pocket in the back of your robes? Only Draco does cause he's special.)_

_2. There u go again u sicko's! Just cause its hard and it's in his back pocket you assume. _

_3. Thanks elm tree w/e_

_4. Can you see my strategic 'bolding'?_

_Note from Author: I am unhappy. –sulks- Gallifrey STILL has its registration disabled! Not many will understand what I'm on about, just sympathise, nod your head now and again and pat m on the back. Ooh! And feed me biscuits!_

_Reviewing would also make me very happy, and you don't want to see me unhappy, do you!_


	8. War & Poetic Warnings

_Note from Author: It is here, at last, do not beat me!_

_Disclaimer: Ok, a simple one – repeat after me, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it._

Chapter 8: War & Poetic Warnings

Hermione's POV

_Ugh, what could I do next to embarrass myself?_

Lying there in the floor many things were running through my mind. Like: 'What, indeed, could I do next to embarrass myself?', and 'I am so embarrassed!' and 'Oh shit, just as I was starting to like him I have to go and reveal all.'

I decided there and then I wouldn't care what he thought. From now on I would just ignore him, and act as if he wasn't there. I mean, that's worked for me in the past, right? Apart from the whole slapping his foul ferret cheek incident, of course. And I've got in a couple of good remarks in there myself. Its fun to see his usually pale cheeks flush, or him grimace at something I've said. In fact, it's too amusing to ignore him! I think that every time he attempts to talk to me I shall talk back.

And more pranks! Yes! Oh yeah, go me! I'm gonna get him!

I have just realised, with this mini victory dance going on in my head I am still flat on my face in the carpet. Ever so slowing, retaining that very firm grip on my towel I stand up, and walk determinedly towards my bedroom. As I shut the door, I hear Malfoy's laughter start to ring throughout the common room. I narrow my eyes in dislike and I make my vow: I will get that stupid grin off his face, once and for all!

_This means war!_

As I get dressed, my mind starts to formulate different methods of getting back at Malfoy; many I have to dismiss because they are either too lame, or result in his death. I wouldn't want to go to Azkaban after all this now, would I?

I walk over to my dresser, grabbing a quill and a roll of parchment, ready to put my ideas onto paper. I sit down and realise there is something missing. With twirl of my wand a large hot chocolate appears on my desk. With a flick I add cream and those cute little mini marshmallows. After another flick a spoon materializes into the mug out of nowhere and I stir my hot chocolate, taking a mouthful of cream and half melted marshmallows. Mmmmm…

I dim my candles and get to work. By one 0'clock in the morning, after four rolls of parchment, a whole ink bottle and 4 mugs of marshmallowed hot chocolate (it kept refilling its self), I read through my brainstorms and give an evil grin. I am going to get him good.

"_Accio owl_!"

A Hogwart's barn owl zoomed through my newly opened window and into my hand. I tied a piece of parchment to his leg and sent him off into the night.

The name on the front? Draco Malfoy of course…

Snuggling under my covers for a good night's dream of squishing Malfoy, I sweep my wand and the candles extinguish. As started to fall asleep with a smirk formed on my face, I heard a scream come from his bedroom. Then another.

Another point to me, I think.

Draco's POV

She seemed to trip in slow motion, her bushy hair flying about her face with droplets spraying the walls, one of her arms flailing about like a windmill as she attempted to keep herself of the ground and her legs waving about above her head.

It was one of the funniest things I had ever seen!

I tried to hold in my laughter as she eventually got up, her hand gripping her towel so tight her knuckles turned white. What amazes me is I managed not to laugh-until she got in her room. It was a full head thrown back, clutching my sides and pounding my fists on the floor kind of laughter too.

After I desisted my manic giggles, I walked towards my room, wiping a tear from my eye, my sides now positively aching. I collapsed on my bed and undressed to my boxers and got under my covers. Summoning a book, I started to read to help try and get the images of Granger out of my head, the funny and the exposed ones.

What many people don't know about me is I do actually enjoy reading. I just don't parade it around and expect to get extra credit for it. I was reading one of my favourite books, Salem's Lot, by Stephen King. Yes, I know what your thinking – a Muggle book? Surely not. But in all honesty, there aren't many decent fiction wizarding books. And I just love horror books. My eyes widened as I got to a particularly chilling moment. I confess, even though I have read it many times I still feel thoroughly creeped out. I with drew under my covers as Danny Glick tapped on Mark's window…

_Tap, tap, tap…_

I gave a small scream, flinging my book across the room as I heard tapping on my window. 'No,' I thought. I quickly ran through my head the things I should and should not do in the current situations. Vampires are only allowed in if you invite them. Ok, I won't invite him in then. I grabbed my wand and a candle, to create a cross out of them. I held them in front of me, eyes closed as I pulled back my curtains.

I screamed again at the sight of a flying phantom outside my window who was hooting at me. Wait a second, hooting? I lowered my hastily made cross and saw one of the school owls there. I opened my window, cursing myself for being so stupid. It hopped onto the ledge, and stuck its leg out. I removed the piece of parchment and it flew back towards to Owlery.

Slowly, I opened the parchment and read. There was no signature at the bottom, and the ink had been spelled to look as if it had been Muggle word processed. Damn it, whom ever this was, they were clever. I couldn't even identify them by their handwriting. But it wasn't the fact it was anonymous that freaked me out. It read:

_I know who you are,_

_You may perhaps know me._

_I have come to warn you: _

_That in danger, you may be_

_For soon you'll see_

_That making fun,_

_Is only nice _

_At another one._

_So watch your back,_

_And please beware,_

_You never know _

_Who's lurking there._

_I will get you_

_Some day near,_

_When I hope,_

_You'll feel the fear_

_I'll make you cry,_

_I'll watch you quake,_

_I will get you_

_Make no mistake._

I shivered as I got back into bed, and tried to put the letter out of my head, but I couldn't. I threw the piece of parchment in my fire and watched it slowly curl and blacken as I attempted to forget. But it was too late, I had, against my will, committed the rhymes to memory. As I lay there, the words replayed over and over again in my head.

_I will get you make no mistake…_

_Note from Author: I have finally updated! I am so sorry for the long wait. _

_Salem's Lot, by Stephen King is a brilliant book, about vampires. Mwah ha ha! I vant to dvrink your blardd! And that part of the book creeps me oput too. Imagine, in the dead if night, _tap tap_, on your window. You look up to see a boy who had been confirmed dead hovering outside your window, scratching and begging to be let in. /shudders/_

_I also didnt realise how many typos there were in the previous chapters. I admit I am not a very good proofreader, but I hope this chapter was better._

_Read, relish and review! _


End file.
